Weird Science
Weird Science is a comic book in the DC Super Hero Girls series. The first chapter was released digitally on Thursday, March 28, 2019, with following chapters published on the Thursday of every week. The comic book is the first work in the franchise to feature the character Steve Trevor, in Diana's thought bubble when she talks about asking him to help her with a demonstration of the physics of self-defense for a science project. Plot summary Chapter 1 The team fights Giganta, and Zatanna magically transports her to a snowy penguin-inhabited frozen landscape. Babs realizes it's time to go to school and the team arrive at the Metropolis High School auditorium where Principal Chapin and Dr Penelope Sieve announce a mandatory science fair project for the students. A winning project will be selected and the winner will receive an internship with Project Cadmus and a year of unlimited desserts from the Sweet Justice cafe. Later, the team discuss their projects at Sweet Justice. Zee is not excited about the project, and the girls decide she'll help each of them with their projects while she decides on a project of her own. Chapter 2 Zee and Karen are out working on Karen's bee-filming project. Karen uses her suit to shrink and Zee transforms herself to look like a butterfly. The two follow a bee into a beehive, and meanwhile Zee suffers from sneezes which cause unintended magic: transforming Zee's butterfly wings, transporting Karen away, and making Zee look like a spider. The bees attack Zee, and she and Karen try to defend themselves. Chapter 3 Karen pleads for the bees to stop attacking them. Zee transforms herself into a queen bee and commands the bees to leave her and Karen alone, which they do. Karen loses one of her antennas in the honey, and Zee enlists the help of the bees to find it. The real queen bee arrives and challenges Zee to a fight, but Zee and Karen choose to run out of the beehive. They return to normal size and run away from the swarm of beesinto a body of water. Zee apologizes for the state of Karen's suit, and Karen suggest Zee help with Kara's project. Chapter 4 Zee flies with Kara to Smallville to work on Kara's science project. They tune up a tractor to harvest corn almost as fast as Kara. They attend a local party where Kara is derided for bumping into people while dancing. Zee performs magic tricks and gains the party-goers' favor, then extolls Kara's popularity in Metropolis. After the two leave the party, they find the tuned-up tractor causing a stir at the farm, and the comic ends with a panel of them in their superhero outfits. Chapter 5 Zee uses her magic to stop the troublesome farm machinery, and Kara switches science projects from farm machienry to tracking crop growth. She spreads on the crops some fertilizer that Karen created, and the crops grow immediately. Zee magically turns the overgrown crops to popcorn. Karen decides to get rid of the remaining fertilizer but can't find it, and suspects Zee made it disappear. She suggests that Zee head back to Metropolis and help Diana with her science project. Chapter 6 Steve Trevor is thrown around by Diana as part of her science project, with Zee ostensibly documenting the results by taking pictures with her smartphone. Steve asks out Diana for a date but she misinterprets his questions and he takes her answers for rejections. Zee sees these gaffs and takes Diana aside to explain to her that Trevor is interested in her and wants to ask her on a date. She magically changes Diana's outfit and the chapter ends with the three about to resume the experiment. Chapter 7 Despite Zee's guidance, Diana continues to miscommunicate with Steve Trevor. Steve gets scared and leaves, and Zee says she ruined Diana's and the other girls' science projects. Zee meets Dr Sieve, who encourages her to learn from others and not always take the lead role. Chapter 8 Jessica shows Zee her science project, solar panels. Dark clouds cover the skies and resist Zee and Jessica's attempts to move them. Zee gets a text from Wonder Woman about Catwoman "raveging the city with a bunch of feral cats". Dressed as Zatanna and Green Lantern, they join the team and capture Catwoman while leading the feral cats into an animal shelter. Chapter 9 The team returns to Jess's solar panel science project and each of them attempts to move the clouds. Eventually Zatanna says she got idea and takes Bumblebee with her to their home base under the Sweet Justice cafe. Zee asks Karen to make silica gel pellets and she uses her magic to raise them into the clouds and dry them up. Chapter 10 Babs shows Zee her robot sidekick Sparrow. They drive around in Metropolis with Saprrow helping people. In a thought bubble, Babs imagines how the fame brought to her by Sparrow catches the attention of Batman, who asks her to join his team while they leave Robin behind. The comic ends with Batgirl, Sparrow, and Zatana heading for the Burrito Bucket restaurant. Chapter 11 Sparrow assists Babs at the Burrito Bucket restaurant, but when Doctor Penelope Sieve arrives the robot malfunctins and throws burritos everywhere. Zee secretly stops the burritos in mid-air with a magic spell. Sparrow tries using the soda machine, but kicks it hard and sends it flying over the Burrito Bucket customers. Zee calls the rest of the team and distracts Shane O'Shaughnessy by asking for service as he's about to confront Babs. Chapter 12 Zee visits the Sweet Justice cafe and pulls on the straw dispenser that opens the slide to the Super Hero Girls secret underground base. The rest of the team are there, and they confront her about their science projects going wrong when she's around. Zee says she'll prove the events weren't her fault, and uses a magic spell to find the person who's been following her. The spell leads her to the office of Doctor Penelope Sieve, where she finds equipment stolen from the team's various scence projects. The comic ends with Dr Sieve standing at the door, telling Zee "it's a shame you won't be around long enough" to find out what she's doing.